Decked with Kim
by BrookieCan'tRockRed
Summary: Spending Christmas vacation on a cruise with her cousin from hell isn't Kim's idea of a good time. And when in a moment of seasick-fueled desperation she lurches into an open suite , she is greeted with an eyeful of pepper spray. The culprit? A cute guy calling himself Jack. But because of a mistake they have to become a couple to save Jack's band's rep. Will they develop feelings?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer.** i dont own anything.**

kims pov

I look like a slut.

I pulled down the green bit of "clothes" wrapped tightly around my waist. Well at last it goes to my mid thigh! I don't know why I let Grace talk me into this! Yes she's my best friend but this is too much!

"Sorry Grace but I can't."

I looked like a SLUTTY MUTANT! No lie!

"C'mon Kim it's not so bad look at me, I'm wearing the same thing!" Grace reasoned.

"Not so bad?! We look like green mutant slutts! And they're clothes went through a woodchopper!" I argued, but it was no use because she wouldn't change her mind.

"No we don't, we look like Santa's helpers. Now stop being so grouchy and get into the spirit girl!" she said.

_Right because nothing perks up a girl more than hearing Christmas carols for HOURS on ending while being forced to ask little kids if they've been nice or naughty!_

Well the only reason im her looking like a slutty elf is because I got a job working as "Santa's Little Helper" more like pervy Santa's entertainment! WELL I'm not poor it's just that my Grandpa decided to make me get a job because he wants me to know the value of money. And well he also didn't want to give me money to buy some clothes for the cruise we're going to for his birthday. Any who these are the only reasons of why I got this job. I actually don't care about the clothes its just that I want clothes for the cruise because then my EVIL cousin from hell, Donna will keep on making funof my clothes. So that's pretty much why I need decent clothes. They call me _Kimmy the Orphan_ just because,….well I am but I do have a guardian. My Grandpa. But I don't really care that my parents died because I hardly knew them. I was only 9 months old when my parents were on a business trip together and died on a plane crash. I can't imagine them seeing me know. I would be embarrassed.

I tugged down my skirt once more and got ready to work. I still can't believe I'm doing this!

"Grace, you owe me big time!" I whispered harshly in her ear.

"Fine whatever" she replied.

I was convinced to do this well that is until St. Nick was apparently drunk and told me

" C'mere sit on Santa's lap" I denied and he pulled me to him and lets just say I overreacted and slapped him hard. And well I got fired and grounded for slapping pervy Santa. Not cool. Anyways I was punished until the cruise! Sucks. But these passed days I've been wondering if my Grandpa would buy me clothes. Apperantly not because we arrived to the ship and my cousins still wouldn't shut up about the incident. They kept laughing at me!

I went straight towards my cabin after I got my room key and room number. Of course my cousin from HELL Donna was sharing the room with me but as long as she doesn't bother me, I'm all right. But I guess that was too much to ask for because she started threatening me as soon as we turned the corner

"Listen you orphan nannie! You better do whatever I say because we wouldn't want Santa's Little Helper's pictures of you straddleling him and slapping him, out on the public right?" We reached our cabin and it was ok but at least it had a bed, a big one.

"I'm sleeping on the bed and you will sleep on the couch or cot. Underdtand!?" She yelled. Donna is such a bitch sometimes.

"But why are you so mean?! I haven't done anything to you and we could share the bed!" I retorted.

"Well first of all I'm not mean I'm just honest. 2nd, remember Brody? Well yeah he dumped me for you! Oh and lastly well I can't risk getting fleas on my hair." She explained.

"Ugh I don't wanna fight with you for some nonsense that your little fly brain invented!" I yelled back. She rolled her eyes and left to the dining room. I finished unpacking my clothes and changed my shirt to a "Kung fu Lightning" t-shirt and some jeans. I had my hair down and I felt like crap because of my low self esteem and because I knew that the moment I sat on the dining room chair, my aunt Delilah would start calculating the calories of my food and 'suggest' for me to go to a gym. Ugh anyways let's get this over with! I started walking towards the dining room and when I got there I was escorted to my table by the waiter. I should've dressed up nice because now I seriously felt like crap because everyone was dressed up nice. I awkwardly sat down on my chair and gave my grandpa a weak smile and he smiled back.

"Hi sweetie, are you comfortable in the cabin?" My grandpa asked smiling brightly. I couldn't mess his birthday cruise up and tell him what Donna told me. She would ruin me! She doesn't care that we're family. So I decided to lie to him. I'm not a very good liar but let's see how it goes. "Yes of course Grandpa! I love it. And Donna isn't being mean." I lied putting my best fake smile. I wasn't completely lieing; the cabin was awesome, and Donna wasn't being mean she was being cruel! He smiled at my response and we ordered. I went with something simple like lasanga becauseI didn't know what else to pick. "Oh Darling! You didn't pick lasanga did you? Because that will gain you more weight and you can't afford to gain some pounds. I mean if anything you should go to the gym instead of eating like a pig!" I looked at her in disbelief and I was about to get up and leave but my grandpa gave me the 'dont listen to them look'. So I swallowed my pride and just let it go.

"Oh my gosh! Look at that Greek God! Hottie alert!" Donna squealed. I looked in that direction and there was a cute guy with a rock star appearance and he was hot. But I shouldn't get excited because Donna would probably get him. After all she has beautiful hair that when she flips it, it looks like a freakin' Pantene commercial! The guy noticed me staring and smirked at me. He looked like he always kept his cool and never let anything make him lose his temper. I looked away almost instantly. I got a good look at him. He had shaggy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and 2 moles. My food arrived and I began eating. I had a strange feeling that someone was looking at me. I looked up from my plate and saw the cute guy staring at me. He looked away quickly and began dicussing again with the other guy sitting with him. He was sitting with a man and a girl who looked like a clown because of the pounds of make up. Probably his girlfriend. Still, he looked suprisingly familiar. I excused myself as soon as possible from the dining table because my aunt wouldn't shut up! Donna excused herself too. Supposably going to the game arcade. She's probably going to the lounge. Getting drunk, hooking up with some guy, and getting in his pants. If i was lucky, she would 'do it' with the guy in his room. Ugh there was that feeling again. I'm seasick again!

"Hey Gramps I should get going its late and my stomach is feeling a little bit twisted up." I said. He nodded and let me go.

JACKS POV

I love being a rock star. Sure it has its share of disadvantages-a lack of privacy- but overall, it's a damn good career! I always have stacks of music numbers in my desk and get bored after a while. I would drive my friends (band members) insane by incessantly drumming on anything and everything near by. I would put on a four hour drum solo that features my number two pencil thwaking away on a stapler.

Jack Brewer, rock star drummer, also has an excellent ring to it. Yes, I'm aware of just how lucky I am to have a job that includes working with my 2 best friends and doing what I love the most: playing music. Honestly, Milton and Jerry aren't just my friends they're family.I guess That's what happens when you travel across country together in a tour bus. It gets tiring after a while, now don't get me wrong I love the guys to death but sometimes we just have too much work on our back. I mean yes I love music and everything but it was a hobbie, a passion, something to make me relax but now I need something to get me relaxed from music. But as a Hollywood star I learned how to maintain my cool in even the weirdest, most stressful situations. I mean the guys have been obsessing over every single minute detail of our careers, pacing all over the room. That's it I'm asking for a vacation!

Milton was pacing around the room and called out "Ok guys lets take it from the top." Instead of nodding and agreeing with Milton I didn't move, I set down my drumsticks, and massaged the pounding headache beneath my temples.

"Guys, I'm calling a group meeting." I caught their attention fast. I don't often call a group meeting. Especially since Milton goes all full work mode. In fact the only thing that can really grab Milton's attention is his girlfriend Julie. They're facing the challenge of a long distance realationship. Aww young love. Jerry put down the guitar and they both looked at me with concern all over their faces. "What's wrong, man?" Jerry asked. I was debating whether to tell then or not but I blurted out

"I need a break." The words exploded out of my mouth. The guys just stared at me and their looks asked 'am I hearing right?'

"I need a break." I responded more confidently. Milton blinked "We could take five if you want. Starbucks is on me." See thats the thing, we always take coffee breaks and Milton is the one always getting us coffee. Jerry stepped into the conversation and said

"Yo Milt, I don't think he's talking about a coffee break. What's going on Jack?"

"I think we should take a break for a while... I don't know, try something new?" I responded.

Milton scowled "I still don't understand."

Jesus! I felt like I was talking to three year olds! Well Jerry, I would understand but MILTON? He's like the brain of the band!

"I can't keep working at this pace! I want to get out of this recording studio at a decent time! Get my full 8 hours of sleep. Date someone. And I don't know, maybe write a song." I said the last part quietly. Jerry stared at me as if I had just announced I wanted to all our interviews in drag. "You want to write? Since when, bro?" Jerry asked completely surprised.

"I've considered it for a while but we've been so busy rehearsing or performing or giving interviews and I never found the time." I said. I wasn't kidding I actually have been thinking of song writing. Milton finally spoke up

"Look Jack, if you wanna write songs I think thats great. Hell, it'll ease up my workload. But now isn't the time for a break."

"Dude, now is the perfect time!" I argued. "We're a week away from christmas. Hell, if we split up our obligations we could finish up by Christmas. We could enjoy the holiday's for a change! Maybe even get a real social life." Milton and Jerry exchanged looks and I forcibly shoved my hands back into my pockets before I could rake my fingers through my brown hair and made it lo ok like I'd recently shoved a fork into a light socket. Well at least thats how the photographer described the look that I accidently created when I got frustrated near the end of the photo shoot.

"Errrrm, you don't seem like yourself right now, man" Jer said finally.

Jerry was right, I couldn't maintain the easygoing, laid back drummer attitude that I had carefully showe to the public.

"Guys, if we don't take a break now, we'll just keep pushing it back. And soon we'll have the MTV awards or maybe the Teen's Choice Awards or a concert tour and it will be another night on the road or in a hotel room stuffing food down our throats between sound checks and performances." I reasoned. I looked like I had Jerry's support but not Milton's. I'm tellin ya, this guy is going all full work mode!

So I turned to Milton "Milt, you have a girlfriend. Don't you want to be able To see her instead of texting her interviews and appointments? You could surprise her on christmas." We all knew that I had him right there.

"Alright, I'll work on the charity works and performances with Jer, but what will you be up to, o mastermind?" Milon asked "partying it up in some club, with some random chick?" I'm glad he brought it up.

"Remember that deal we were considering with the famous cruise line? Three nights of concerts and complete freedom the rest of the time? Well, I called up the owner John Ridgely, he's very interested in hiring us. So I'm going on his cruise for 8 days to Hawaii and catch up on my sleep."

"Right." Jerry said, his grin growing 10 times larger "With all those babes on board wearing skimpy bathing suits and throwing themselves at you, UNINTERRUPTED SLEEP is excactly what you'll be looking for at night. Like we didn't know you."

"Seriously bro?" I asked "thats excactly what I'm looking for, because I would like to relax"

Milton laughed and reached into his backpackand threw a can at me only saying "think fast" as a warning.

"What the hell?" I said as I caught the can.

"Pepper spray." Milton explained simply. "To fend off female admirers so you could actually get that writing done."

"Thanks man, but I'm not gonna need it." I said putting it in my bag. All though, I only wished that had been true.

**hey guys so yes i know i shud be working on my other story but thisidea came tp me but please continue reading please? pretty please? if i shud continue then review. well the story is technically gonna be a kick story and itll have comedy and trust me its awesome and welll its based on a book and i reallly hope i get some reviews sp i cud share this story with u guys and well please review and check out my other story. i ll try to update asap. bye guys **

**brooke**


	2. Chapter 2: Desperate Measures

Hey guys I um am very sorry for not updating but um I had major writers block! Yeah thats it...I had writers block! Anyways i'm very sorry and thats the most review I've ever gotten for the first chapter! Eeek! anyways i love u guys alot

**disclaimer i own nothing**

JACKS POV

She was staring a me. Usually I would be fine with some female attention-more than fine actually. Even though I'm usually too busy for relationships. I've dated so many attractive girls. Most of them are in the music business or actresses or comedians or somehow involved with the celebrity scene. And well some fans blow up our notifications because they send friend requests all the time. I'm telling you, some fans go crazy. Which brings back a memory, me and the guys checked out one of my fan sites and swore never to do it again. It was really disturbing to see my life recorded on a page that had my every single move. It was really creepy since the page also had photos. Jesus! Stalker much? I usually let my fans figure out who I am instead of making it obvious that I'm a rock star because of the chaos it causes. So when I spotted the girl wearing out Kung fu Lightning shirt in a diner room with people dressed up formally, my first reaction was to laugh. She was a mess. Not just because of her clothes but because of her hair and her facial expression. Her hair was messed up all over the place and her face looked like if she just threw up or is gonna throw up any second. Her face was pale. She was cute, though. Her hair wouldn't have been so messed up if she wasn't sandwiched between a girl who was undeniably hot and another girl who was hot too. Honestly 'the mess' looked like a grungy pigeon trying to blend in with two peacocks. She was poking her food fiercely. I just studied her. Is she really a big fan that she would dress up like that for a formal dining room?

God, I'm in a huge problem. If 'the mess' recongnizes me, it will be hello screaming fans goodbye realxing vacation! She looked up and noticed me staring at her so I looked away quickly. I shifted my seat so that the girl could only see my back. I tried to focus on the cruise owner and his daughter, Lorie. They were both trying hard to impress me and honestly it was funny, no scratch that, it was hilarious! Lorie kept moving closer to me and I just didn't move. I didn't want to lead her on but I couldn't just tell her 'hey Lorie, I don't like you' or something like that. The rest of the dinner went by fast and John and I were talking about what concert me and the guys would do. Lorie attacked me with questions about our albums and the grammys

. My mind drifted back to 'the mess' . I wonder if she had identified me yet or not. I wanted to glance back to where she was but that would seem as if I was a creep that keeps staring. So I decided to go with the casual, layed back, confident, relaxed 'regular' guy act. I casually leaned back and glanced over to 'the mess' table. Apparently she was too busy stabbing her dessert to notice me. I got my dessert and it was a choclate fudge cake. It was delicious. I made a small talk with Lorie and John. I was really uncomfortable with Lorie getting so close to me. To be honest, I'm really good at acting casual. That's my image in the hollywood business: relaxed and casual. Too bad it wasn't even close to the truth. I politely excused myself from the dining room and headed to the closest tackiest looking gift shop. I didn't want people to recongnize me, especially not girls. So I bought myself a tacky hawaiian print t-shirt with palm trees and neon colors. And a baseball cap that had Hawaii across it. I asked the cashier if the glasses were only like reading glasses and she said they were so I got some too. I purchased my 3 items and headed to the dressing rooms. Once I got out I knew that No one not even a super fan girl could recongnize me. Because I looked like a geeky tourist. I walked out of the store casually and headed to my luxury suite.

Finally, some time to relax! I entered my suite and fell to the soft puffy sofa. Oh yeah! I could get used to this! I have a huge kitchen, a ginormous bed, a huge walk-in closet, a big bathroom that by the way has a huge tub, a jacuzzi a flat screen tv. And a balcony that lets m enjoy the view of the beautiful sea! I was getting comfortable and was about to grab the remote control, when my iPad started ringing.

I groaned

. It was Milton.

I swear this guy can't go 10 hours without checking if everything was going fine. Its like he doesn't trust me. Yeah I have my moments where I could get a little crazy but when it comes to important band stuff, I don't kid around. I knew I had to pick up because he would call fifteen minutes later and if I still didn't pick up he would call 15 after that. So I picked up and said

"Dude, you really need to get a life."

" 'Dude?' " he imitated. "I leave you alone for less than one day, and you already sound like an idiot." I smiled widely and lifted my iPad to give him a better look of my suite.

"Woah...Jack is that a balcony? A king sized bed?! Jack, You got a suite!" Milton exclaimed.

"Yeah, oh, and don't worry man, the suite is free so they won't charge us anything." I reassured

. "They better not! And what have you been up to?" He said concerned.

"Well I just had dinner with John the ship owner and he said he'll give me a schedule so we could see if we agree." I explained.

"Great. So um Jack... I don't wanna seem rude or anything but WHAT THE HELL is up with your style?!" Milton screached with a pissed off face.

"Woaah woah woah, calm down Milton you'll mess up your vocal cords! And nothing, nothings wrong I just needed a disguise." I explained. Milton's face relaxed and he said

"Oh, thats a relief, imagine: Jack the rock star the one with the best appearance in the band dresses like a geek!" Milton said imitating the voice of a news reporter. I rolled my eyes playfully, with a smile plastered on my face. Milton's always the one worried with our appearance. He never wants to look bad in front of the world. No matter how small the mistake is. And I'm not kidding, seriously once he went a psycho just because Jerry came out with a tiny microscopic spaggetti sauce stain on his white shirt.

"Anyways, don't enjoy yourself too much. I expect to hear those new songs you promised when I get back from Seaford." He informed. My stomach clenched. It was easy to just tell them how much I wanted to write and all but it was going to be significantly harder to actually write the damn things.

"Uh what was that?" I made a loud crackling noise and shook the the iPad a little. "We, uh seem to be um going through a tunnel. I mean very rough seas. I'll call you back later, Milt." I said nervously.

"Ha ha very funny... I mean it Jackson: I want to see what you write. And if at any point you need my help, just call, okay?"

"Got it. Now get a life." I grinned

. "Oh and one more thing." He grinned, kinda like the one when he saw my outfit. It better not be a joke about it!

"Yeah?"

"Nice outfit. You look like a demented fisherman." And with that he disconnected. I took off the fancy pants and the hawaiian shirt and left them in the restroom. So technically I was in boxers and a muscle shirt. I really don't care I mean I am in my suite right? I paced around the room trying to find some insperation to write lyrics. Stupid Milton and his stupidly incredible songs

His work is inpeckable thats why me and Jerry always push our self when we practice together. I couldn't excactly write a song with the drums, at least not a good one, I need to use the guitar or piano. Well the guitar was my favorite instrument, heck I'd be lead guitarist if Jerry hadn't said "bro, I'm a horrible drummer." Anyways I started playing with the rythms. The familiar feel of the guitar strings in my fingers the consistencey of the notes allowed me to believe that if I just mainlined enough caffeine eventually the words would come. But the muse didn't appear willing to join me. Well at least not in the form I expected.

KIMS POV

Sometimes I seriously wonder if I could have been orphaned and adopted. I was lying on the bed and giving myself a pep talk.

"It's ok Kim. You aren't moving at sea. Oh , no you are actually lying still on something very stable like...a mountain! That's right, a huge tall mountain with no water anywhere nearby." I sounded like an idiot and my stomach wasn't buying it. On the bright side, Donna and her friend Lindsey weren't here to make fun of me. I burried my face deeper into the pillow and tried to find my happy place. Luckily i did. Unfortunately about 2 seconds later my cousin from hell, Donna burst through the doors. Laughing hysterically like a hyena. Of course she was drunk. A guy was holding her from the waist. UNsurprisingly her friend Lindsey was with her too with another guy. I'll just call the guy with Donna Sleazebag#1 and the one with Lindsey Sleazebag#2. The heavy smell of tequila made my stomach feel even more twisted. I couldnt stand the smell.

"Listen guys, I'm sorry but I'm feeling really sick. So do you mind hanging out somewhere else? I'd really appriciate it."

"Puh-lease Blondie, its only eleven!" Sleaebag #1 informed.

"Well sor-ry." I apologized even though: HELLO! ITS NOT MY FAULT I'M SEASICK!

"But I seriously don't wanna puke and I really just ...need to sleep it off."

"Oh we understand, you don't wanna party because youre a loser!" She stated before breaking into a bunch of giggles. "Wow Kimmy,even the girl getting us free drinks was cooler than you! And boy was she desperate! There is no way in the world that she's dating a famous rock star! I mean seriously desperation was written all over her!" She flipped her hair and oh my freakin' gosh! It looked like the freakin Pantene commercial! "So, pathetic. Wait what was I saying again? Oh yeah, so Kim we're going to have some fun so you could just ya'know: GET THE HELLOUT OF MY ROOM!"

Gladly! The smell of tequila filled the room's atmosphere. I could almost taste it, thats how strong it was.

"Fine! Enjoy your party girls." I said gladly. "Oh and don't forget to use protection!" I yelled over my shoulder while getting out of the room of course, after, grabbing my backpack that contained my sketch pad, art suupplies, iPod, earphones, and phone. I made it to the elevator. I didn't know where to go so I pressed a random number that was going up. I was probably gonna find an unoccupied couch in a corner somewhere. That would be better and warmer than any deck chair on the skydeck. And definately better than staying with Donna and Lindsey. My nausea was getting worse way worse but I kept telling myself "This is better, way better, it gets better." I kept repeating to myself.

I was going to throw up.

It wasn't the same: oh maybe the sensation will pass, anymore,

it was: holy shit! I'm going to blow like Mount St. Helens!

I need a restroom! Now! I looked around and couldn't find any facilities. Oh god! I really hope, whoever booked up room 427 wouldn't come out and inspect what was going on outside their room because I wasn't going to make it!

Unless...I ran into room 429 which appeared to be slightly open. There was a room service cart outside of the room. I bolted inside. It was the most daring thing I had ever done after ...slapping Santa. Ok bad example! Why? Because I'm a good, well educated citizen! I scared the crap out of the room service guy who appeared to be doing one of those fancy swan decorations with the towel. He tried to stop me with a horrified "Ma'am!" But I just waved him off saying

"It's fine. I'm supposed to be here!" I half lied. It wasn't a total lie, I mean I was supposed to be in a bathroom ASAP but not specifically in that bathroom. Although at that point I would've said anything for access to the bathroom. I made it just in time! I clinged the toilet letting out a large roar that sounded excactly like a prehestoric mating dinosaur call. Then it all came back up and I let the disgusting substance out of my mouth. I stayed in that position and thought

"Well at least now I won't have to work off those calories. Aunt Delilah will be so proud!"

All I wished was to curl up in a ball in the restroom and sleep. But that fantasy fizzed out when I heard a door shut but not before the room service guy said,

"Here's your coffee sir. Will that be all?"

"Yep, that's it. Well have a nice night."

"Thank you, sir."

Just my freaking luck. The door shut close and it should've been silent but I heard guitar notes. I put my face in my hands.

A bright hawaiian shirt was lying down on the floor crumpled on top of some jeans. The clothes seemed to belong to a guy. That made sense because the room service guy told the resident of room 429 "sir." Wow it took me so long to figure that out! At least now that my stomach is empty I could focus on the important things. Like whose room I had, ahem, 'borrowed'.

Big deal, it belonged to a guy, probably a nice conservative corporated drone who fantasized about being a fisherman and leave his cubicle far behind him. The possiblity of him not being alone was still there. Since the bathroom is very luxurious, the room would be very fancy! I got up from the floor washed my face and rinsed my mouth. I grabbed a towel and dried my face. Then I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself. I hiked my backback onto my back and stood up. Fortunately my legs held me up even though they were shaking like a chihuahua. I made a daring move, I flushed the toilet. I winced at the loud sound it made. Nothing. I feared that at any second the door would jerk open and an irate lawyer would yell about slapping me a lawsuit for breaking in. But nothing happened all I heard was my uneven breath. I opened the door and took my first towards freedom.

Freedom was blocked by a boxer-clad hottie. And then it hit me: The hot guy from the dining room! My jaw dropped. Yeah he definately looked better without clothing than he looked in button up shirt and a blazer. I stared at the hottness of the guy. I guess he didn't notice because his face expression expressed terror. He suddenly yelled

"Zombie!" And sprayed something in my eyes. Suddenly a sea of pain was what I felt in my eyes. Then everything went black. My eyes burned! It was like they were on fire! What the hell did he spray my eyes with?! Even though it was only the sight that was dark because I wasn't unconcious, I could still hear, smell and feel.

A/N: hey guys I'm sorry for not updating but I was on writer block so ya... its ok if u guys hate me but like I said dont hate the story hate the author! So Jack and Kim are meeting! In this chapter you guys got to know Jack and Milton's relationship more but Milton isn't all about work he's also fun but when it comes to band stuff it gets serious! Next chapter will be explanations and stuff, ya'kno of why Jack sprayed her eyes. Anyone wanna guess what he sprayed her with? I mentioned it before! Anyways I want u guys to go ahead and read this amazing story called

Can't Get You Out of my Head by jackandkimforever.

I love the story! U guys shud check it out. Anyways my loves...lol now i sound like an old person! xD anyways bye guys I love y'all and should I continue writing it?tell me! Please? So read and review and follow and favorite! Please? I love you all!

-Brooke


	3. Chapter 3:Explanations

A/N: **hey guys heres the next chapter and I haven't updated because of the new updating format. And you could hate me but not the story. Oh and that's for deciding on the nickname for Jack. Ok bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_**Chapter 3: Explanations**_

:I clearly heard the toilet flush. It interrupted my guitar solo. Well that wasn't supposed to happen... i had heard that many celebrities lost it and started hearing things but I never thought I'd end up this way! I ignored it for a while but I heard barely audible movement in the bathroom. Am I paranoid? I'm not a Paranoid guy. Well at least I don't think I am. I don't know if I was getting paranoia or not. Was it possible that a crazy stalker fan broke into my suite? So paranoia or not I was gonna check it out. I grabbed Milton's pepper spray and crept as silently as I could towards the bathroom. I felt like an idiot standing outs side of my own bathroom like a guard, when the noise probably came from a neighboring suite and I had just overreacted.

I was about to turn around and leave but then I heard a faint squeak and movement.

Holy shit. I had an intruder!

I still tried to maintain my calm. Maybe it was a room service person that needed the toilet really bad so they broke protocol this one time, yeah that made sense. It wasn't like someone had broken into my bathroom to take pictures of me at night. That happened to Jerry once. I was still preparing myself for the attack when suddenly the door opens and reveals a hideous figure. It was impossible to tell the gender. The creature had a blanket framing its face and its face was pale. It looked inhuman in its way. There was a glaze to its eyes and its jaw dropped open as if preparing to infect me with a rabid zombie virus.

And I panicked.

"Zombie!" I yelled jumping back while pepper spraying it on the eyes. I am not proud of myself.

I felt guilty.

About a millisecond later the figure dropped to the floor in agony and started swearing. Last time I checked zombies didn't have that kind of extensive vocabulary.

The blanket fell off her and revealed a too familiar shirt.

Well, crap. I had probably just sprayed my biggest fan. She was probably gonna wait till I slept and steal some of my clothes and sell it to the highest bidder on eBay.

If I wasn't that embarrassed about my over reaction (pepper spraying her) I would've called the concierge already and reported the whole thing! I still felt really guilty. I crouched down closer to her level.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"What do you think dumbass?!"

So my fan was going to be difficult, too. Great. Note the sarcasm.

The mess looked like ...well a mess before but now she just reached a new level of crappiness. Her eyes were violently red-rimmed. I almost felt sorry for her but it wasn't my fault... well most of it.

"Sneaking into people's rooms is illegal, you know."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. I didn't realize that pepper spray was the penalty, though. Or is that treatment reserved for ZOMBIES?" Her face reddened in anger, but being the smart guy I am, chose not to mention it.

"Zombies!" She continued, "Look at you, all ready for the Apocalypse and everything. Oh wait I can't see because MY EYES ARE ON FIRE!"

"I'd um like to apologize for that part."

"That's the part you want to apologize for? Not for mistaking me for a Zombie? Not for attacking me in the first place? Oh, no, you're sorry for shooting me with...what was that? Pepper spray?"

"Yes." I responded ashamed.

"For pepper spraying me in the face! Who does that?"

That part sounded believable. She didn't know whose bathroom she was in. Which was a relief considering the fact that she wasn't aiming for my clothes or snapping pictures of me at night. All I had to do was mutter something vaguely apologetic and send her back to her own room. Then everything would be fine.

"I'm sorry you were hurt," I specified. Time to start showing her the door. "However, that's a risk you took for entering and breaking. Care to explain yourself?"

She buried her face into the blanket and sighed.

"No, I rather not."

"Too bad, I think I deserve to know why you broke into my bedroom."

"Bathroom," she corrected. "I didn't go near your bedroom. That would've been beyond creepy."

"Breaking into my bedroom would be creepy but skulking into my bathroom is a fair game? I don't think so." I was starting to lose my patience. "How did you find my room anyways? What did you do, follow me from dinner?"

She stared at me in confusion but then her eyes went wide. "What, No! Why would I do something like that?!"

"Well I don't know, why were you staring at me then?"

That shut her up fast. I noticed that I was still in my boxers and muscle shirt .

"Since your oh-so-comfortable in my bathroom already, why don't you clean up. I'll be back." I got up and went to put some clothes on. When I came back to the bathroom, I expected Zombie Girl to be different but nothing changed she was just sitting there.

I cracked open a water bottle and handed it to her.

"Here. Dirink this, it should help." She took it and drank the water in silence. But I still wanted answers. And she was going to give them to me.

"Alright" I started, " You were staring at me at dinner because..." I prompted.

She looked nervous

"Well my cousin, pointed you out as her next target and I was happily observing." She said simply.

"Uh...oh-kay..." I said awkwardly. That caught me off guard.

"Why did you break into my bathroom? To spy on me?" I asked.

"No! Believe it or not this isn't about you. I um needed to use your facilities." She said embarrassed.

I just looked at her.

Time to show her the door.

"Ok."

I'm pretty sure I looked really uncomfortable. She started to cry. Um...awkward. I didn't know so I asked

"Um are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said. "I'm just having a really bad...really bad time lately."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you and uh, taking over your bathroom." She said.

"Don't forget breaking and entering." I reminded playfully.

"Yeah sorry about that." She apologized.

"And I'm sorry for pepper spraying you." I apologized.

"Um, yeah." She said awkwardly.

"Well.." I straightened up a bit.

"Do you need help getting back to your room?" I asked.

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Are you sure? No offense but you look like cra-." i shut my mouth before I could finish "I mean you don't look like you'll get very far."

She looked thoughtful for a moment but then mumbled,

"I don't have a room."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well I do but my cousin—"

"The one who picked me as her next fling?"

"Yeah, Donna. She is erm entertaining right now so she sort of kicked me out." She said.

"Define 'sort of'." I said while using air quotes when I said sort of.

She sighed before exclaiming

"She kicked me out ok! She's hanging out with some sleazy guy and she didn't want to share a room with her seasick cousin. So I can't go back there, well at least not in the next few hours." Oh so she has an evil cousin huh? She stayed silent for a while before saying,

"Look, you didn't sign up for this on your vacation, I get it. And yes I'm sorry if I ruined your night. And when we see each other again, we could just pretend we never knew each other. Now if you excuse me, I believe the sky deck is calling my name." She finished.

I sighed "I can't let you do that."

She chuckled "Funny, but I don't remember asking for your permission."

I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated with her stubbornness.

"Ugh! Look, you can't sleep on the sky deck. I feel kind of responsible for your state because of the pepper spray." I confessed.

She looked determined to leave but I grumbled

"I insist...I have a fold out couch and we can pretend we've never met starting tomorrow. Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Well, since I've been pepper sprayed, I'm waiting for you to pull out a Taser from a matching purse." She teased.

I thought for a moment and got an idea

"You know, I could still call security for the breaking in. Sure it'd be a bit inconvenient for me but for you...it would be an absolute nightmare. OR you can spend the night here so I'll know you're not breaking into anyone else's suite." I teased. She blinked. But then said

"Hand it over and you've got yourself a deal."

I was confused, "what are you talking about?"

"The pepper spray, of course. Hand it over." She said persistently.

I gazed back at the pepper spray that was within her reach but grabbed it and asked,

"You're not planning on using this on me right?"

"Not unless you turn into a zombie."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Thanks now hand it over, pretty boy." I hesitated but placed it in her hands, and took a large step back.

"Much better."

I shook my head with a smile and then I slang an arm around her waist and sat her down on my bed and started unfolding her couch/bed.

"What's your name?" She blurted out.

"Uh, that depends."

"Depends on what?" She asked more curious.

"On the person. I have a lot of nicknames."

I placed another blanket down on the makeshift bed and then turned to get a good look at her.

"Why do you need to call me anything? I thought we were gonna pretend none of this ever happened tomorrow."

"Well yeah, I guess. But that's hours from now. I can't keep calling you Hot Guy until then"

I chuckled. She seemed too exhausted to care what she had just said. She waved me off and said, "You know what I mean." I didn't answer.

"Why don't you tell me anyways?"

I was still smiling at her complement.

"I think thats the nicest thing you've said to me."

"Well, I wasn't exactly inclined to be nice when you whipped out the pepper spray," she pointed out drowsily. "Inclined is a funny word, isn't it? It makes me think of mountains. I like mountains. I don't get seasick on moutains. Mount-" I cut her off because she would keep on blabbering.

"Jax, you can call me Jax."

"Ok. That's good. Night, Jax." She shut her eyes and I carried her from the chair to the bed. She muttered darkly, I just ignored her weak protests and layed her on the bed. I saw her snuggle into the pillow and groan

"I hate the ocean. Someone should drain it."

I jogged to the kitchen and grabbed a can of Coke. I went back and gave it to her.

"Here, drink this. The carbonation should help settle your stomach." I instructed.

She sat up and drank it. We sat there in comfortable silence.

"Thanks. For everything. Well except the pepper spray, but everything else. I appriciate it." I smiled at her. We were finally having a nice interaction with each other. Then it hit me :what's her name?

"So, uh ...sorry, what's your name?" I felt guilty for not asking the question earlier.

"Kim Crawford."

"So, Kim I take it from you, that your a big Kung Fu Lightning fan." I said changing the subject.

"Well yeah! Me and at least 6 million people." She exclaimed.

"What do you think of their lyrics?" I asked.

"Well their music is pretty poetic and crazy at the same time. Its also very true and thats what I like about it." She looked thoughtful and then said, "and I also think that-...nevermind." she said.

"No no tell me." I said.

"Well I could be totally off on this but um I think Milton has a thing for his drummer." My mouth dropped.

"Milton does NOT have a thing going on with his drummer!" I responded. A little too quick.

"Wow, overreacting much?"

"He doesn't." I glared at her.

"Well how do you know?" She challenged.

KIM'S POV

"Well how do you know?" I challenged.

"I just...I can tell." He answered in frustration.

"What does that mean? I know some people claim to have gaydar, but you can't 'know' someone's sexual orrientation for sure just by looking at them!"

"He's not hooking up with the drummer!"

"Fine!" I said, a little taken aback by his intensity. "He's not hooking up with the drummer." I shrugged, took another sip of Coke and giggled. "Maybe he's with the other guitarist instead."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you so sure KungFu Lightning is gay for each other?"

I tried to consider it seriously, for a second but I couldn't help shutting my eyes and smiling exhaustedly. All I really cared about was sleep. "I don't know. Three guys on tour...with each other ALL the time. You've seriously never considered the posiblity?"

"NO!"

Huh. Well, that was definite.

"I'm sure they're just close friends." Jax said a little bit more calm.

I raised an eyebrow at his comment. Jax threw a pillow at my head nearly dropping my drink.

"Hey!"

"Just go to sleep, Kim."

Which sounded like a fine suggestion to me. Although I could've sworn that I heard him mutter something like,

"Gay for each other! Christ, of all the people to break into my suite it had to be The Mess!"

Not excactly flattering but I was willing to believe that I misheard him.

JACK'S POV

She thought I was gay. More specifically she thought Jackson Brewer was gay for his bandmate. She seemed to find "Jax" plenty attractive. She kept rambling about her theory that the guys from KungFu Lightning were probably gay for each other. I found her rambling and babbling kinda cute—no Jack, focus! You have to get those thoughts out of your head!

Since I had ordered coffee I was super caffeinated. I knew for sure that she didn't plan this out because not even a superfan could fake turning that sickly pale just to meet me. I carefully observed her and was relieved to find out that her lips were returning to its normal color. I remembered about the lyrics. I grabbed my drumsticks and made a beat. Then I started scribbling on my nothebook:

You've got me seasick. I don't know how you do it,

But my legs aren't steady, they just won't hold

The deck is buckling and its ready to fold

And I can tell, it's my personal hell

And ok, i get it, it wasn't quite as good as Miltons stuff but I didn't think it was bad either. I spent a few more hours trying to figure out the chords.

I yawned hugely as my caffeine buzz faded. I checked my watch, it was 4 in the morning. No wonder I was exhausted. The whole reason I was taking a vacation was to take a break from work so I could relax; yet my first night of official vacation and I had been busting my ass every bit as hard, if not harder than usual.

So I flipped off the hall lights that I used so I wouldn't disturb Goldilocks on the couch and fell asleep wondering what the guys would think of the new song.

I woke up a couple hours later to a loud thump and muttered curses from my suite 'guest'.

I growled and covered my face with the blanket. I didn't want to deal with Kim's latest disaster. Sure I had played white knight long enough to make it up for the pepper spray but I didn't care what she needed I was done!

"Jax?" She called out tentatively.

"Go away, Kim."

"Uh, do you mind if I use your bathroom first?"

Now she was asking for permission? Seriously? She was only, oh, about ten hours late on that one.

"Sure. Fine. Leave me alone."

I heard her mumble something like,

"Well, I guess he's not a morning person," I fought the urge to snarl in response.

What I wanted to say wasn't exactly complimentary.

I tried to think of the shower as a good sign that she was leaving. I probably would have to be polite for an hour, tops, and then I could luxuriate in my private suite at last.

After about half an hour she strolled out of the bathroom wearing her jeans from yesterday and my stupid Hawaiian shirt as if she owned it.

Well today Goldilocks was going to get chewed out by the bear.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ground out.

She looked at me surprised. "I was about to fold up the couch. I'm sorry, did you want to do that yourself?"

"No, I didn't."

"Okay then." She walked over to the couch/bed and started pulling off the blankets off.

"That still doesn't explain why you're wearing MY shirt!"

She turned around. And she was looking better than she did last night. The shirt was tucked into her jeans. Her face was pale but her golden locks framed her face perfectly. And her—

"What's the big deal? It was lying in an ugly heap on the floor. I didn't think you'd miss it!"

"You can't steal someone's clothes while they're sleeping!"

"I have never stolen anything in my life!" Her glare made it clear that I was irritating her almost as much as she was to me.

Good.

"No stealing. You just restrict yourself to breaking and entering then."

She rolled her red rimmed eyes.

"Will you let that go, already? I became seasic. Obviously, I would've been betrer puking in anyone else's bathroom!"

"Oh, really? You would've been better off. I bet you think someone else would applaud you for breaking and entering. You're mental."

"I did not break and enter!"

"Trust me, I know what breaking and entering is. And that was breaking and entering."

She glared at me, "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but for the record, you're being a total jerk right now!"

There was knocking at thr door. Her scowl grew bigger when she started understanding. "Oh, I get it! You're mad because you invited girls over and don't want me around. You could have just said so!" She put her backpack over her shoulder. "Its been ...interesting, Jax. Have a nice life."

And before I could say a word about how, yes I wanted her out but not because I had a harem of women coming, she jerked the door open.

She wasn't even able to cross the doorway of my suite. The hallway was crammed with girls. Dozens of them in all shapes , sizes and ages—but all uninvited—crowded in the doorway. Kim froze, bewildered in amazement, as they blinded her with camera flashes and shrieked some version of:

"JACKSON! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME! OH, MY GOD, JACK I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

I think one of my fans might've even fainted.

Sprinting to the door, I grabbed Kim's backpack, yanking her back into my suite, and slammed the door shut. It locked with an audible snick.

Shit.

Kim stared at me for a long moment with her mouth slightly open. "Who the hell are you, Jackson?"

And that's when I knew I was officially screwed.

A/N**: and that's the end of chapter three! Btw I won't be able to update very often….sorry. Please review! And favorite and follow! It is very appreciated! And can I get 25 reviews? Maybe 30? And ive been thinking if my storys followers would review on each chapter it wouldn't be a problem so please help me? Oh and who wants to do My New Life's next chapter? PM me please.**

**Bye guys!**

-Brooke


	4. Goodbye

**Ex-Author Note**

**He y guys so I got this anonymous review on _Perfect Match or Not? _ and it told me some things that made me decide to quit writing. I know my stories aren't the best but it doesn't give you (anonymous reviewer) the right to tell me 'go crawl in a hole and _die_'. Honestly. Ok so maybe I said that Gabby Douglas ruined Millie but I only said that because i only saw the promo of the upcoming episode besides its not like I dissed Gabby Douglas. I atually respect her because she's a legend. Anyways...yes she's a legend and I'm 'just a kid in front of a computer' ...yes I'm just a kid in front of a damn computer! But you know what? At least I have the guts to write a story! Unlike you (anonymous reviewer) who can't even log in to your own account to diss me and my story! And yes I should keep my thoughts to myself because _some people_ think I should. And since I'm JUST A KID IN FRONT OF THE COMPUTER, who nobody will care about if I stop writing, I will stop writing, just so you'll feel happy. Anyways thanks for to everyone who supported me and my stories along the way and I guess this is goodbye.**

**Bye my loyal reviwers/followers/favorite-ers. I'll miss you guys but I'm a teenager, I don't have to put up with these things. **

**Bye **

**-Brooke**


	5. Sorry Guys

**Hey guys. So um I ...I'm sorry ok. Sorry for leaving you guys. I just needed time to think. I know that some of you guys are disappointed in me for quitting that easily but you guys might or might not understand me.**

**I gave up that easily because that hater brought me some memories back and those memories weren't exactly pleasant. It brought me back to the time where I used to be bullied. Yes, I was bullied. Back when I was 10. I used tobe chubby and that was their _'right' _ (according to them) to bully me. When I used to ask them "why do you hateme so much?" They used to say "because youre ugly and fat". I fell I into depression and eventually I starved myself. I was lucky to have been saved by my parents who noticed my sudden thinness. Eventually I recovered. So that was that right? I left that in the past and now 4years later someone throws the same phrase at me. The same thing that my bullies said to me. That phrase...that used to haunt me when I was a 10 year old.**

** _Crawl in a hole and die._**

**I don't know why that affected me so much. I got over that now. And you guys helped me out because once I checked my email I had these very wonderful people who were very supportive. Very kind. Who got me thinking. And who made me realize that I was being very selfish because its not your fault that I got affected by that revier. Its not your fault that that hater reviewed what they did. So once again, I am truly sorry. Very sorry. Thats why I have decided that you guys should help me decide what I shall do._  
_**

**Choice#1: Should I...**

**Continue writing**

**Choice#2: Should I...**

**Give stories for adoption **

**Choice#3: Should I...**

**Leave Fanfiction**

* * *

**Please make your choice, guys**

**-Brooke**


End file.
